


Miles apart

by AceVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coronavirus AU, Happy Ending, Living Together, Sad Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Kei's three boyfriends together live in Tokyo while he's in Miyagi during a worldwide pandemic. His boyfriends are all in college now while he's in his third year of high school which is another reason he doesn't live with them. It sucks ass though, and Kei finds himself longing for them more each day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	1. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I write about Tsukki a lot but I love him. He's one of my top comfort characters.

Tsukishima Kei was in his third year of high school at Karasuno, and it had been going pretty swell till everything went to chaos. A virus hit worldwide sending people into quarantine, and stopping his classes in person, resulting to where he is now. Staring blankly at his computer screen as his teacher goes over the lesson, and usually Kei had no problem staying awake and listening, but today he had more things on his mind.

He missed his boyfriends. Yes, boyfriends. Plural. It had been two months now since he's seen them in person since they live together in Tokyo, and even though they video call all the time, it's not the same. Kei was brought back to the present when his teacher called his name, asking him to answer the question he also didn't hear. Damnit.

Kei finished his classes fairly uneventfully besides that one slip up in the middle there. He sighed as he fell back on his bed, closing his eyes and thinking back to the day before he was forced to practically spray himself with disinfectant. It had been a normal day at Karasuno. Couple morning classes, then lunch and then more classes. Afterwards he headed to practice with his best friend Yamaguchi, though he'd never admit to the best friend part vocally. After practice he walked home with Tadashi then went their separate ways when it was time. He remembered he was doing homework when his boyfriends had called and asked if he was still planning on visiting that weekend. He had been originally, but the world decided to slap him in the face.

He missed volleyball, and the feeling of the ball against his hands when he blocked. He missed the smell in the air in the morning on his way to school, the smell of morning dew mixed with the occasional whiff of something sweet. Now if he ever went outside, he wore a mask that blocked all smells but his own breath, which got stuffy after a while. He even missed his teammates, even that annoying small fry Hinata. He mainly missed seeing Yamaguchi everyday, though he was lucky his friend came over every once in a while to work on homework together.

What he had been missing most off all however was his boyfriends. It never use to be a problem living a distance away from each other, but before he knew he could visit if he wanted. Now it could practically be considered illegal. He longed for the feeling of Bokuto's arms wrapped around him in a tight, safe hug. He yearned for Kuroo chemistry jokes and the feeling he got when the messy haired boy smirked. He practically ached for Akaashi's hands to run through his hair when he couldn't sleep, and his voice when he quietly sang him songs.

He concluded he was going to go crazy by the time this quarantine ended, and he was 99.9% positive he was right on account how he felt trying to study with Tadashi today. He couldn't focus and found himself reading over the same sentence for at least ten minutes. Kei lets out a frustrated groan and falls back onto his bed, catching Yamaguchi's attention from the rug. "You okay Tsukki?" his friend questions, setting his own book aside. Kei looks up at the ceiling, thinking about the question before answering "No, I'm tired of everything, and most of all I miss them. I can't think straight anymore, my mind is just full of memories with them and even just their faces like a slideshow"

Yamaguchi knew who the "them" was, and he felt for Tsukki. He missed Yachi but he knew the best way to keep her safe was to stay away till this was over. He was about to give the same advice to Tsukki when a thought popped into his mind. His friend was going to move to Tokyo after this year, and had even started bringing a few of his things to the other's house on every visit. There was only about a month and a half left till this school year was over, and Tadashi was almost for sure it would end with them still with online classes. Maybe, just maybe there was a way to get his best friend happy again.

The green haired teen smiles as he turns to face his friend, who was currently sitting up again an cleaning his glasses. "Tsukki...what if you moved in with them sooner than you originally planned?" he suggests. Tsukki lets out a noise of surprise, dropping his glasses, and widening his eyes. Move in with them? Could he even manage to do that in this time? Kei's mind was racing with doubts and what ifs when he felt Yamaguchi yanks his face so they were staring at each other.

"Look you love them right? You obviously miss them enough to where it affects your waking hours and mind" Tadashi says "I don't see the problem with a small change of plans. Classes only last a month and a half longer and will most likely be online, so that takes care one of the reasons to stay here till you graduate"

Kei pulled back a little and thinks it through a little more. The main reasons he had for waiting was because of his classes and volleyball, but both were now unavailable or online. It did seem easier to move now than later, and he would help with his focus and grades most likely. It would also dampen his worries about his boyfriends' health and how they were getting along. Were they eating well enough? Not just take out or microwavable dinners. Suddenly, he knew he had to do this. He had to get to Tokyo, classes be damned.

Jumping up, he grabs is backpack and starts to shove his school things in it, knowing he has clothes enough at their house. He grabs a jacket since the spring air was still crisp and chilling, then ran downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen cooking lunch and Aki was at the table keeping her company. Both turn when they hear him stumble into the kitchen, frantically in the living room for his phone that had been charging. The youngest freezes when he notices their gaze switching from him to his bag. Of course Tadashi walks downstairs at this moment, making it even more awkward.

Mrs. Tsukishima glances at hi bag again "Kei dear?" she asks hesitantly. Kei sighs and looks down a bit, then looks up and faces them with his head held up "Mom, Aki I can't live here. I can't live without them. I can't focus, I keep zoning out, even my teachers have asked me privately what was going on. I need to be with them in person" he desperately tries to explain his feelings. Akiteru looks down a his mom, who looks at him as well, before he walked over to his little brother. He pulls Kei into a tight hug "It's okay Kei, we know how much they mean to you. If you go now you'll be able to catch the train" he advises with a teary smile.

Kei gasps lightly at Aki's words then looks over at his mom who is smiling with tears in her eyes. She nods her head "You're growing up Kei, I trust you and those boys with you" she says sweetly. Kei looks at the two again then nods with a smile "Thank you, both of you' he stats sincerely. He then grabs his phone and the charger, shoving the charger into his backpack and his phone onto his pocket. He kisses his mom on the cheek and hugs his brother again. As he slides his shoes on and grabs his mask, Yamaguchi shoves some money in his face "My treat Tsukki" he smiles. Kei chuckles and slowly takes the money then proceeds to wrap his arms around his best friend.

After goodbyes were said, Kei was running down the mainly empty streets and alleyway shortcuts. He felt himself break into a sprint, heart racing wildly and breathing heavy but steady. He skidded to a stop at the train station, slamming the amount of money needed for the train heading straight for Tokyo. The elderly woman working the ticket booth smiled warmly at him as she handed him the ticket "Have a good time deary"

Kei was trying to catch his breath when the train came minutes after he arrived. He stepped into the car, looking around at the almost empty area. This was a first, and come to think about it, he hadn't been out like this in months. He sat down near the back, slipping his earphones on and playing the playlist Kuroo helped make him since the rooster head and him had similar music tastes. He looked out the window, watching the scenery speed by and becoming a blur of light colors just now coming back from the cold winter. He thought by now he'd feel some feeling of regret or even a urge to turn back at the next stop, but he felt at ease and even light almost.


	2. The arrival

A few hours past before he finally made it to Tokyo. It was around 5:30 PM when he stepped off the train and into the crisp spring air again. It was a 30 minute walk to the complex, and since he had forgotten to even tell his boyfriends of his sudden plan, he was walking anyways. He didn't pass many people in the streets so he allowed himself to get lost in thought and music while walking. He was nervous about what they would say, but the feeling of want, the want to be around them again overpowered the nerves.

When he looked up again, he found himself standing in front of the apartment complex. It was made from red bricks, faded but still beautiful from the elements. Roof was a dark blue, slightly scratched but it added to the aged beauty of the apartments. He walked in and started up the stairs to the 4th floor, taking off his earphones and sticking them in his backpack as well. He made it to the right floor then turned to the left to get to room 21. He paused as he raised his hand to knock, a flicker of doubt rising. Oh well, he was already here and there was no point in turning back now.

He knocked gently on the dark oak doors, inhaling deeply and slowly letting it out and tightening his hold on his backpack strap he had flung around one shoulder. There were confused mutters behind the door before there was the sound of a lock being undone. Heh, that was unexpected since Bo and Kuroo never locked the door. Akaashi must've been the last one inside since he was diligent in locking the door to feel safer.

The door slowly opens revealing Kuroo's confused face, which widen in shock at the sight of their Moonshine standing there. Bokuto and Akaashi come to the door when Kuroo didn't answer their questions of who it was, but both freeze when they catch sight of the youngest member of their relationship standing outside their door. Kei looks down and smiles sheepishly "Surprise?" he offers.

Suddenly he's pulled into a familiar tight hug belonging to Bokuto and quickly two other pairs of arms wrap around him. "Moonshine?! What are you doing here?" Kuroo asks with a mixture of a laugh and a yell. Bokuto nods "We had no idea you were coming. WAIT, is it really you??" he questions and slides the mask off Tsukki's face. The youngest smiles at the loud male "It's me" he confirms, which earns him another bone-crushing hug. Akaashi smiles fondly and runs his hand through Kei's hair "Not that we don't love the surprise, but what are you doing here? And not to mention during a pandemic?"

Kei pulls away from the group and clears his throat "Can we talk inside?" he ask, earning a nod from the three. As soon as he walks in he's met with warmth and the smell of the dinner that was on the stove. Well he guessed that answered his eating question. Finally, he turns and faces his boyfriends who have closed the door and are looking at him with confused expressions.

"I-I really missed you guys. I missed you guys so much I lost focus on everything and even started falling behind in one of my classes. I started longing for little things you'd do, like Bokuto's hugs or Kuroo's jokes. I just- I couldn't be without you anymore" he confesses "Which brings me to my next question" he adds in "I know we were planning on waiting till I graduated, but I wanted to know if I could move in with you three now?" he asks tentatively.

At first, all three stare at him with wide eyes and slack jaws. Kei cleared his throat "Of course if you're not okay with it, we can just continue with the original plan-" he starts when a pair of soft lips touch his own. He knew it was Akaashi by the feeling of hands running through his hair. Pulling back, Akaashi smiles "We could barely stand to wait for you even for another month"

Kei stares at the beautiful man in front of him, then turns to look at the other two just to see if they truly feel the same. Bokuto is bobbing up and down, nodding his head yes while Kuroo is giving him that smirk. Kei laughs and lets a few tears of relief slide down his cheeks, in all honesty he had no idea how scared he was that they might decline the idea. Bokuto takes Akaashi's place in front of him, gently wiping away the tears and kissing where they once were. "Don't cry Moonshine" he coos softly "We've missed you more than anything else. Even volleyball" he smiles. 

The youngest lets out a laugh "That's saying something coming from you" he jokes, making Bokuto grin. Kuroo wraps his arms around Kei's waist from behind and places a kiss on the nape of his neck "We're finally complete now" he sighs blissfully. Kei can't help but blush at that, making both Kuroo and Bo coo and aw at him. Suddenly, he feels himself being lifted off the ground and instinctively wraps his arms around the neck of who picked him up. It was Bokuto of course.

The owl like man grins and spins them around "I still can't believe our Tsukki is here, and during a pandemic and quarantine! I never saw rule breaking as something you would do" he laughs. Kei feels himself blush again. Damn his pale complexion. "I-I didn't break the rules! I simply altered them to my liking!" he protests, earning a laugh from the other three. Akaashi gently touches Bo's arm, telling him to put their Moonshine down. "Let's eat, then we can plan a couple more things out. I'm sure Kei also needs to call his mother" Bokuto nods and puts Tsukki down again "Kuroo made dinner! It's a stew" he says excitedly and goes to the kitchen to get bowls down.

That night, after planning on how to get the rest of Kei's things here and his boyfriends making sure he was absolutely positive he wanted to stay, they headed to bed. That is where he finds himself now, his eyes wide open as he is sandwiched between his three beautiful boyfriends. Bo is behind him, spooning him and holding him tight. Akaashi is in the middle with him, but had Kei's cheek on his chest. Kuroo is behind Akaashi, spooning him while having a hand laced with their Moonshine's. Kei had called his mother and brother, thanking them again for their acceptance and promising he'd visit as soon as he could. There was one person he forgot to call though, and that's what was keeping him awake.

He carefully sits up, trying to not jostle any of the other three in the bed. He reaches over Bo and grabs his phone off the bedside table. It was 2:30 in the morning, but he felt as though he wouldn't be able to sleep without at least trying to call. He gently slipped out of bed, picking up a random shirt off the floor which happened to be Kuroo's, then headed into the living room. He plugged his earphones in and sat on the couch, bringing his legs to his chest and scrolling through his contacts till he found the right on. The video call rang for a few seconds before Tadashi surprisingly picked up.

Yamaguchi's hair was pointing in every direction and he was rubbing his eyes "Tsukki?" he asks. Kei laughs quietly "Hey, sorry for waking you up" he says almost sheepishly. Tadashi sits up and yawns "It's alright Tsukki. What's going on?" he questions, knowing this was totally going against his friend's sleep schedule. Kei clears his throat "I couldn't sleep without at least telling you thanks. Thanks for this whole idea, and giving me the spirit to even come" he chuckles "I already feel so much more happy" he lets out a tearful laugh.

The green haired boy smiles fondly "Don't cry Tsukki" he coos "I'm really happy you feel that way" he grins sleepily. Kei nods and lets out a sigh "Sorry for waking you again for such a small reason" Tadashi chuckles "I'm always here for your late night calls" he says. They talk for a few more minutes before they say their goodbyes.

Kei unplugs his earphones and leaves them on the coffee table, before heading back to the bedroom. He stops in the doorway, leaning against it as he looks lovingly at the three angels he called his. Bo wakes up a little, patting the area where Kei was suppose to be, whining a little when he felt nothing but empty space. Was it all a dream?

Tsukishima's heart melts at the sight and he quickly walks over and touches Bo's shoulder. He couches down and kisses the other's lips sweetly "I'm right here" he whispers. Bokuto's face breaks in a smile as he pull Kei onto the bed again. This time Kei is facing Bokuto, face in the crook of his neck and legs tangled together. He feels Akaashi slither his arm around Kei's waist and soon feels his back against Akaashi in a spoon position. Kuroo simply moves his arm so it's loosely wrapped around Kei as well.

Kei smiles as he cuddles closer to Bokuto. The warmth and security around him slowly relaxing him and making everything seem light. He felt his eyelids start to drop and lets out a small yawn. He kisses Bokuto's neck one last time before he let sleep take him. His mind had stopped racing and his thoughts were in place now. It was obvious being miles apart didn't suit this group of lovers.


End file.
